


God of Lies

by NovaRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil!Loki, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Because I cannot stop myself, I decided to draw up an evil!Loki inspired by the Loki in the fic "The Merchant of Death" by STARSdidathing. I took liberties with the design as you can see and added horns and claws. In my mind, evil!Loki wouldn’t care who or what would clue into his Jotun origins and would show signs of it as a warning to his enemies.





	God of Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Merchant of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717628) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Because I cannot stop myself, I decided to draw up an evil!Loki inspired by the Loki in the fic "The Merchant of Death" by STARSdidathing. I took liberties with the design as you can see and added horns and claws. In my mind, evil!Loki wouldn’t care who or what would clue into his Jotun origins and would show signs of it as a warning to his enemies.


End file.
